


Whiplash: A Star Wars Story

by Ozzie_beans



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie_beans/pseuds/Ozzie_beans
Summary: A young but endlessly talented starfighter pilot, Dawn Northborne, only cares about one thing, flying fast and partying hard. As the severity of the Clone Wars grows with every passing day though, Dawn finds herself in more and more adversities and must manage a way to traverse through all of these and keep afloat, or risk falling into the darkness.
Kudos: 1





	Whiplash: A Star Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

> This little writing project initially started on a subreddit for *Lego Star Wars Roleplay*, which is a mouthful and a bit confusing to explain the full history of it. Since that subreddit has decided to since call it quits due to inactivity I've decided to bring my project over to here as to not let my planned storyline go to waste.
> 
> Due to the nature of where it originated, a lot of things will be a bit funky here compared to regular writings. Images, song links and other things may be present throughout, as well as the "chapters" being much shorter than you might typically be used to. With that being said I'm excited for this and hope I can share my proper talents with you all. :)

~~~~~~~~ INTRODUCTION ~~~~~~~~

Okay, so this starts off a tad weirdly. On the original site I planned to write this on, we were required to create entry posts that explained the specifics of our original characters, and I thought that I should at least honour that and have this here at the start. Once again, yes, this was from a Lego roleplay, and that required... well... images of Lego. Without further ado, we welcome Dawn to the limelight~

__________________________________________________

Full Name: Dawn Eva Northborne

Age: 22

Species: Hybrid (Human + Miraluka)

Height: 165cm (5' 5")

Weight: 58kg (128lbs)

Appearance: Standing at 5' 5", Dawn possesses a mostly slender, almost lanky build, holding little to no muscle. Her hair is a slightly greyish, Nordic white. Only occasionally brushed, it's typically just thrown into a messy ponytail. Her eyes are a warm brown colour.

Description: Born into a very wealthy family on Naboo, Dawn quickly developed a love for starfighter piloting, using her social status to slot herself into the top piloting courses, even traversing off-world at the age of 16 to train on Corellia and its prestigious academies there. Despite her outstanding piloting skills, she began to start slipping with all of her other courses, and started racking up infractions for recklessness and unauthorised flying of the spacecraft. Eventually dropping out, Dawn also abandoned her parents, annoyed by their lack of communication and love towards her. Since leaving that life behind, she's spent her years quietly building a name for herself, flying across the galaxy and occasionally being commissioned by the Republic for certain missions and objectives.


End file.
